Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an installation frame for a heat exchanger, particularly for a heat exchanger for installation in an air conditioning system for motor vehicles, having frame elements that surround the heat exchanger on the short sides thereof arranged parallel to the air flow direction.
Description of the Background Art
Heat exchangers for air conditioning systems for use in motor vehicles are installed in air conditioning units, particularly in air flow channels of the air conditioning units. In order to achieve the highest degree possible of flow around the heat exchanger with the medium flowing in the air flow channel, it is necessary to install the heat exchanger sealed as well as possible relative to the housing of the air conditioning unit, so that no air gaps form between the heat exchanger and air conditioning unit, as a result of which so-called leaking air can flow past the heat exchanger.
It is furthermore necessary to decouple the heat exchanger from the rest of the air conditioning unit in order to keep it clear of harmful effects due to vibrations.
This is achieved today either by foam strips glued circumferentially laterally to the heat exchanger, which in the installed state run between the heat exchanger and the housing of the air conditioning unit.
Alternatively, side parts are used, which are clipped laterally to the corrugated fins of the heat exchanger, which then secure the positioning of the heat exchanger.
It is particularly disadvantageous in the prior art that the foam strips tend to absorb water, which can promote the growth of bacteria that perhaps can lead to an unpleasant odor for the vehicle passengers. Moreover, the aging characteristics of many foams are not optimal, so that hardening can occur as a result of which the decoupling is negatively affected. The additional clipped-on side parts are relatively expensive and must be readapted to each heat exchanger.